Xros Over
by nobodybasically
Summary: Taiki is introduced to heroes from other universes. There are a few strange side effects that come with crossing dimensions though.  WARNING: Explicit sex between males


Taiki looked up at the building before him. The address matched the one on the note left by the Clockmaker. Despite standing smack dab in the middle of Shinonome, Taiki had never seen the structure before. It was if the building had appeared out of thin air.

_Just like the old man's store…_ The 14-year old pondered the similar situations as he knocked on the door. The old wooden panel pushed inward at his touch, its worn hinges creaking loudly. Taiki winced at the noise. He stepped forward into the hallway and called out. "Is anyone in here?" There was no immediate reply. "The old man said I'd find my answers here!" Again there was no response. Taiki continued further in and climbed the wooden stairs ahead of him. As he neared the top, he began to hear voices. He couldn't make out what exactly was being said, but it sounded as if some very angry men were arguing. At the top, Taiki found that the argument was coming from the other side of a single wooden door. Taiki stepped forward and reached for the knob. Just as it began to open, there was another yell and a crash. Startled by the noise, Taiki accidentally swung the door hard into the wall.

"Can you keep it down? We're trying to watch TV." The request came from a young boy lying on a bed inside the room. He had tanned skin and impossibly large and spiky brown hair. He wore only a set of aviator goggles on his head and a pair of blue briefs. He sat up and muted the television as the intruder entered the room.

Taiki realized that the yelling he heard had been coming from the TV. He blushed in embarrassment, both at his own mistake and at the state of undress he had caught the boy in. "I-I'm sorry. I'll leave." As he backed away, Taiki suddenly recognized the half-naked kid. "Wait, you were one of those hunters who helped us fight that creature in DigiQuartz the other day!"

"We're not hunters." This new voice came from another boy sitting on the opposite side of the room. He wore goggles identical to the first boy's, but was fully dressed in a blue shirt and vest and brown cargo shorts. He stood up and walked up to Taiki. "We're just here to help." He grinned and extended his hand. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke."

His shock finally subsiding, Taiki responded to the stranger and shook his hand. As he took another look around, he realized there were four boys in all in the room. All wore goggles. Daisuke let go of Taiki's hand and moved to his side, wrapping his arm around the newcomer's shoulder. "I'm sure you're super confused. So I guess we should start with introductions. That's Kanbara Takuya-kun." He indicated a boy sitting in a wooden chair in the corner, wearing a yellow t-shirt, gray shorts and a hat. "The wimpy kid on the floor is Matsuda Takato-kun." The boy wore a blue hoodie and gray pants and appeared to be the youngest of the bunch. "And the guy who's not wearing pants is Yagami Taichi-senpai."

Taichi laughed at the introduction. "Why do you keep calling me that? We're both 11 years old!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and focused on Taiki. "So, I'm guessing the old guy sent you here, right?"

Taiki nodded. "That's right. He said I'd get my answers here. Who are all of you?"

Takuya yawned and put his hands behind his head. "That's not important right now." He stared intently at Taiki. "What do you know about the DigiQuartz?"

Before Taiki could continue the discussion, Taichi caught his eye. The half-naked boy had begun to rub his crotch through his briefs. Despite keeping his focus on the newcomer, Taichi's fingers were delicately stroking his manhood through the blue fabric.

Taiki blushed again. "Uh, Taichi-san, was it? Could you stop doing that?"

The rest of the boys turned to look at Taichi. Taichi looked down at his hand, as if he had no idea what he was doing. "Oh…sorry. It looks like I'm getting a little horny." The 11-year old took his hand away from the bulge, only to grip the waistband and tug the entire article of clothing down to his ankles. His penis was already semi-hard, approaching its maximum length of 5 inches. He gripped his rod and began to stroke it as he blushed a bit toward Taiki.

Taiki's eyes widened. "D-don't do that here!"

Daisuke sighed. "It's not really something we have control over. The clock guy said it's some kinda side effect of interdimensional travel or something." As he tried to explain, his hand began to slide down toward Taiki's butt.

Takato chimed in. "Apparently, having so many people from different universes together in the same place…messes up our bodies." His own hand slipped down to the growing bulge in his pants. "Whenever we're all together, our hormones start going out of control."

As if on cue, both Takuya and Daisuke began massaging their own bulges. Taiki winced as he heard Daisuke unzip his shorts. His face turned an even deeper shade of red as he caught sight of the 11-year old beating his meat out of the corner of his eye.

Within seconds, Takato and Takuya had their pants off and were jacking off. Takuya's dick looked to be the same size as Taichi's, while Daisuke's was slightly bigger. Takato looked to be the smallest lengthwise. Taichi groaned a bit as his member finished hardening. "We brought a couple of girls with us. You know, to help 'ease the tension'". He started gasping as the pleasure built inside his dick. "But unfortunately, they're not here right now. So we'll have to make due with fucking each other…"

At this point, Takato had gotten to his knees and crawled over to Takuya. Takuya gripped his head and pushed him down into his crotch, his 5-incher filling the 10-year old's mouth. "Fuck! Suck it good, Takato-kun!" Takato began to bob up and down on Takuya's member, savoring the taste of the older boy's precum. His left hand continued to work his own cock, while his right fondled Takuya's balls.

Taiki, now nearly frozen with astonishment at the actions going on before him, let out a breath of relief as Daisuke took his hand of his ass. Walking toward the bed, Daisuke undid his belt and dropped his shorts to the floor. He turned 180 degrees at the foot of the bed and stuck out his own behind toward Taichi. "Fuck me, Taichi-senpai…"

Too horny to correct him, Taichi gripped Daisuke's butt cheeks and spread them apart before thrusting his rock hard pecker deep inside him. Daisuke moaned in ecstasy as he was filled with Taichi's cock. Barely able to hold himself upright, Daisuke leaned back, allowing Taichi to lift him into a sitting position on top of his dick. "Shit, Daisuke! You're so tight!" Taichi gripped him by the thighs and began pumping him up and down on his dick. Precum began to drip off his rod and out of Daisuke's ass.

Daisuke moaned loudly as his old friend's penis penetrated deep into his body. His cock began to twitch wildly in arousal, a few spurts of pre firing out of the mushroom tip. He resumed jacking it off, his right hand becoming coated in the clear juices sliding down the sides.

Taiki was frozen in place. He hadn't directly witnessed anyone having sex since he accidentally walked in on his parents when he was six. He was sure that he should leave and wait until they finished, but a part of him couldn't help watching. He gasped as he suddenly realized how constricting his shorts felt. Looking down, Taiki realized that his own cock had was fully erect and making a prominent bulge in the front of his clothing. Barely in control of his actions, he reached down and began to rub the underside of the tent with his left hand.

"Come on, guys! Not again!" Taiki froze up again as a new voice came from behind him. "You always pair up and leave me to finish myself alone!" The voice was right behind Taiki, and the 14-year old shivered as he felt something long and rock hard rub against the back of his shirt.

He slowly turned to see the newcomer. It was a boy taller than him, though he appeared to be about the same age. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail. As Taiki had surmised from the feel of cock against his back, the boy was completely naked, and his erection was surely the longest of the bunch.

"You can call me Daimon Masaru-sama." He gripped the waistband of Taiki's shorts. "And you'll have the honor of riding my cock today!" He dragged the piece of clothing to the floor, along with Taiki's boxers.

Everyone in the room gasped as Taiki's member was exposed to the open air. "He's fucking huge!" Takuya exclaimed, releasing a surprised shot of pre into Takato's warm mouth. "How were you hiding that in those tight shorts?"

Indeed, Taiki's meat was the longest and thickest in the room. It was at least seven inches and was throbbing wildly out of shock. Thick ropes of pre oozed out of the tip, making the cock glisten. Taiki moaned in arousal each time the stuff pumped out.

Masaru's face turned bright red. "Dammit! I'm supposed to be the biggest one here!" The street fighter gripped Taiki by his thighs and lifted him up, resting him in a sitting position on his dick. "You're gonna get the maximum penalty for having a nicer cock than me!" Masaru thrust his hips upward as he forced Taiki down onto the flesh stick. The smaller boy screamed in both pain and ecstasy as Masaru forced all six inches into his ass. His cock oozed another thick burst of pre onto the floor. Steadily, Masaru began to pump in and out of his ass, his own dick becoming coated in precum, smoothing up the ride.

It wasn't long before Takuya fired his hot load into Takato's mouth. "Aah, shit!" He groaned as a few warm ropes of jizz shot down Takato's throat.

The 10-year old coughed and pulled his head off of the dick. "Dammit, Takuya-san!" He sputtered as he tried to regain his breath. "You never warn me!"

Takuya grinned. "Oh, get over it!" He pushed Takato onto his back and kneeled in front of him. "Spread your legs. I'm gonna suck you off now." Takato did as he commanded, letting his young uncut cock stand up in between his bare legs. Takuya gripped the base and began to pump it a little before diving right in and swallowing it whole. Takato moaned as the older boy's tongue teased his head.

"This feels so good!" Takato had never had his dick sucked before. He had tasted all four of his friends' cocks, but he always had to settle with jacking off to finish. Having already pumped away for a few minutes, Takato didn't hold on for very long. Takuya had only bobbed his head three times when the youngest boy suddenly shivered with pleasure, his rod spasming in Takuya's mouth.

Takuya lifted his head up. "Why didn't you cum?"

Takato turned bright red at the question. "I can't do that yet…" At only 10 years old, Takato had not begun to jizz yet. Though the feeling was incredible, his orgasm was completely dry. "Sorry…"

Takuya sat back and played with his own softening rod. "Aww. I really wanted to taste it."

Daisuke continued to bounce up on down on Taichi's lap. His ass was now coated in Taichi's pre. "Shit! You're really squeezing my dick, Daisuke! I'm gonna cum…" Taichi could feel his balls begin to tighten as his climax approached.

Daisuke moaned loudly. "Ahh! Shoot it inside me!" His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop staring at his own pulsating cock. Taichi gripped his ass and thrust into him one final time, then blew his load deep inside Daisuke. Within seconds, Daisuke went over the edge and began firing sticky shots of jizz into the air.

As he coated his own face in semen, Daisuke gripped Taichi's legs and cried out, "We're cumming at the same time, Taichi-senpai!" He stuck out his tongue to taste the globs of white that were stuck to his lips and leaned back against his friend. They fell on their backs as Taichi's cock popped out of Daisuke's butt. Both dicks bobbed up and down for a few more seconds as they unloaded the last of their jizz onto their chests.

Taiki panted in arousal. Between the guys fucking in front of him and Masaru's meat pounding into his ass, he couldn't muster the strength to speak any words besides "Fuck!" over and over. Though Masaru's cock wasn't as thick as his own, he still felt like he was being torn in half with every thrust.

"You like this, don't you?" Masaru snickered as he fucked Taiki senseless. "I bet you like being screwed in front of a crowd." He took one hand off Taiki's hip and gripped his t-shirt. Taiki wrapped his own arms around Masaru's neck for support. The taller boy tugged on Taiki's shirt, bringing it up to his armpits and exposing his bare chest. Masaru began to rub his hardening nipples, eliciting another "Fuck!" from the embarrassed 14-year old.

Taiki somehow turned an even brighter shade of red. As he felt his balls begin to tighten, he realized that every one of the other boys was watching intently. His thick cock was bouncing up and down with the rest of him, dripping a little bit of pre every few seconds. He just wanted to cover his eyes and disappear.

Suddenly, the door swung open again. "Taiki-san! Are you in here!" Tagiru landed on his butt following a flying kick to the door. "The old man said-" The overexcited 13-year old froze as he saw his idol, completely naked, riding Masaru's member. "TAIKI-SAN?" His jaw dropped in awe as Taiki let out one final moan and blew his load. Taiki's whole body shook as his cock fired hot ropes of jizz across the room. Tagiru was unable to close his mouth as his face and shirt were coated with the superstar's cum.

Taichi was the first to speak following Tagiru's outburst. "Who's this kid?"

Takuya shrugged. "I don't know, but he looks fuckable."

The other four were quick to agree and, as Masaru dropped the drained Taiki to the floor, Tagiru realized they were all heading right for him. "T-Taiki-san!" He began to back toward the door. "TAIKI-SAN!"

Outside, Yuu was deep in concentration when he heard Tagiru's scream. He was on his back, lying on the sidewalk. His pants were in a heap around his ankles, and he was balls deep inside a young brunette in a pink dress and cowboy hat. His view of the house was blocked by the redhead sitting on his face. She wore a t-shirt with a broken heart on it and was moaning softly as Yuu's tongue explored her pussy.

Yuu sighed. _I wonder what Tagiru's gotten himself into…_


End file.
